Izuku the Technocyte
by EthanOtaku
Summary: This is an idea me and Shadow Gumball of Death and me came up with. This is a joint fanfiction.


**This is a Crossover where Izuku gets a Quirk based on the MC's ability in darkSector. This is crossing over with an old game called darkSector. I played it and fell in love with it. The main powers will stay from the MC's capabilities and will be built upon. **

I never expected to develop a Quirk during the Sludge villian incident. But hey, it happened.

Let me explain.

(Third person pov)

Izuku Midoriya watched in shock as he saw his freind being held hostage by the sludge villain.

So its understandable for him not to notice the three bladed Glaive forming in his hands. It had an organic feel to it despite it being made of metal.

So when Izuku moved through the crowd and threw his glaive into a flaming car that ricocheted into the villain's eye and catch it, he was more than surprised. In fact he was even more surprised to see his arms turn gray and let the glaive merge into his skin.

But he didn't care as he pulled Katsuki out of the Sludge Villain's grasp, and took out another Glaive to stab in the ground. Preventing both of them from being knocked back by All Might's Smash.

Though he did notice the mood shift he felt.

So when he stopped Katsuki from his bit he said this.

"HOW ABOUT YOU FUCK RIGHT OFF KATSUKI! YOU FUCKING PRICK! NOW GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I RIP YOUR HEAD OFF WITH MY NEW QUIRK YOU TEN TON SACK O' DICKS!" Izuku yelled. His hands, the fingers discluding the thumb, had morphed into three long single jointed fingers with a long metal claw reminiscent of his Glaive.

"I'VE HAD IT WITH YOUR I'M BETTER THAN THOU ATTITUDE! LIKE I GIVE A FUCK ABOUT THAT! SO UNTIL YOU LEARN THAT NOBODY TRULY GIVES A FUCK ABOUT A SHITFACED PRICK LIKE YOU, YOU DON'T GET TO SPEAK TO ME ABOUT HOW YOU DIDN'T NEED HELP WHEN YOU CLEARLY DID!" Izuku finished.

Katsuki, stunned into silence, just stared at him in disbelief and walked away soon after.

Izuku then realized what he did but felt no regret for that. In fact he felt, relief for the first time in years.

'Huh, so this is what it feels like to get something off your chest? I like it.'

"HAHA! I AM HER- BLEGH!" All Might had came from a nearby alley. And then regressed back into his scrawny form coughing up blood again.

"A-all Might!? W-what a-are you d-doing here!?" Izuku asked. Now back to his normal self.

"I came here to apologize, thank you, and offer you something." Yagi explained.

As Yagi spoke his words were able to bring Izuku to tears of joy.

"-though i must ask, you said that you didn't have a Quirk. Why did you lie?" Yagi asked.

"Uh, i didn't lie back then because i didn't know that my quirk finally manifested today. I'm just as co-confused at that." Izuku said. He finally noticed that his hands where morphed and grey. He morphed them back to their original form.

"I see. Well this ain't the first time a Quirk has manifested late. So it might safe for you to Inherit my Quirk." Yagi said.

This time Izuku didn't mumble but did wonder what the hell did he just hear.

"Yes you can inherit my quirk. Its name, One for All. A strength stockpiling Quirk that can be passed on to another and takes the strength of previous users and gives it to the next inheritor. And sometimes the quirks the last one has. And you Midoriya are worthy to inherit One for All. You can be a hero."

Izuku smiled and said yes.

(Time skip)

Izuku was soon admitted to the doctor's office to figure out what his Quirk really can do.

**Izuku Midoriya!**

**Quirk: Technocyte. He is able to grow out a 'Glaive' as he calls it to throw and be able to attack and defend. He can also morph his hands into a trio of claws with the same design as the Glaive. He also can place his Glaive or claws on Fire, electricity, or ice to adopt their elemental power.** **he is capable of producing the effects himself with a little energy. (One for All's doing.) **

It, was eventful.

But right now Izuku is busy practicing throwing his Glaive at metal Test Dummies Yagi provided. He can now produce Greem sparks in his palm that provide electricity for him, green fire on his back hand and knuckles that provide fire to his weapon, and ice cold touch to his fingertips that provide ice for him.

As he was doing so Izuku didn't notice Katsuki watching him.

As he did he saw that Izuku soon went back to cleaning up the beach and then go home. By sundown a quarter of trash is gone. Katsuki growled in anger before walking away.

"Soon you will be beaten down. Even with that stupid Quirk." He said.

**And scene. This is a fanfiction me and Shadow Gumball of Death are making together. This of course is a Harem for Izuku cuz he deserves it.**

**As always, Stay Awesome.**


End file.
